


Et je regarde

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Chaque nuit j’embrasse le front de mon Neville, je le borde, et ensuite je pleure.Toutes les fois comme si c’était ma dernière chance de dire adieu à cet enfant, chanceux pour l’innocence de son âge, qui lui interdit de comprendre ce qui est réellement l’horreur.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom





	Et je regarde

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Et je regarde**

Feu. Douleur. Peur.

Trop, trop peur.

Elle plane entre les murs des maisons, de ces qui sont encore déboutes, elle y entre comme une invitée indésirable, elle nous fait ses esclaves, et elle ne nous permet pas de raisonner. 

On est perdu dans un limbes, on ne peut pas combattre car on ne peut pas lutter contre la pure essence de la terreur, qui se file entre nos doigts comme si elle soit fumée.

On peut seulement continuer à attendre que la Mort vienne à frapper à notre porte, et alors choisir si prendre le peu des armes qu’on a, en espérant qu’elle soit un ennemi plus tangible et corporel, ou si l’accueillir comme une vielle amie, arrivé pour briser les chaînes de notre captivité.

On ne sait pas comment réagir, et ce tue notre espoir de voir à nouveau la lumière du soleil, au moins une fois de plus.

Chaque nuit j’embrasse le front de mon Neville, je le borde, et ensuite je pleure.

Toutes les fois comme si c’était ma dernière chance de dire adieu à cet enfant, chanceux pour l’innocence de son âge, qui lui interdit de comprendre ce qui est réellement l’horreur.

Pendant les réunions je regarde les yeux de mes camarades de l’Ordre, et j’aperçois en eux mes mêmes sensations. On a tous quelque chose à perdre, et c’est ça qui aux yeux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom nous rend faibles. Dumbledore continue à répéter que c’est notre amour qui nous fait flotter encore, qui n’a pas nous permis de nous rendre, et après une faible réticence initiale, je me suis retrouvé d’accord avec lui.

Je serre les dents et j’avance parce que mon fils puisse marches sous un ciel bleu, dans un monde qui vaille la peine d’être vécu. Il combat pour le plaisir de nous provoquer de la douleur, pour la conquête d’un empire éphémère, destiné à disparaître au premier coup de vent.

On a familles et amis, on a tout le monde de la magie qui pèse sur nous et aucune bonne raison de leur offrir pour espérer que tout va finir tôt, en laissant indemnes nos affections.

Je regarde Frank, qui ne manque jamais de me sourire. Je sais qu’il aimerait bien me fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui arrive, qu’il aimerait prétendre l’existence d’un monde capable de nous donner encore la sérénité qu’on avait tant rêvée au moment où on s’est mariés. Et pour ça je l’aime encore plus, si possible.

Mais je ne suis pas une petite fille, et même que j’aimerais bien prétendre, je suis obligée de garder les yeux bien ouverts, même que mon effort ne soit presque jamais récompensé.

La Marque des Ténèbres donne l’impression d’être partout, et je regarde.

La gens meurt, son sang innocent est répandu, et je regarde.

Le panique, la peur et la frustration sont brûlés sur les visage de nous tous, et je continue à regarder.

Et je bouge, j’agis, comme le font tous mes amis et camarades, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, on ne peut jamais suivre la Mort, on laisse que tout file entre nos doigts, juste quand on pense le pouvoir saisir, pouvoir arrêter l’abomination qui se perpètre chaque minute, chaque jour.

On est impuissant devant cette cruauté, devant nos devoirs.

Mais on ne s’arrête jamais, sûrs qu’un jour quelque chose va changer, que le brouillard va arrêter nous envelopper et que la peur va devenir seulement un mauvais souvenir, loin de nos esprits, de garder dans un tiroir verrouillé, qu’on ne va jamais ouvrir non plus.

*

Je sais ça qui m’arrive, même que j’ai du mal à m’en rendre compte.

Je deviens chair morte, je deviens un corps sans âme. Je ressens la raison disparaître de moi, tandis que les cries qui m’entourent devient presque des murmures.

On était sûr qu’on allait mourir, qu’on allait répandre notre sang dans la terre, et que ce sang allait engraisser notre victoire.

Mais il n’y a pas du sang à répandre cette nuit, il y a seulement cris et douleur, qui s’arrêtent au survenir de la mort, car la mort volerait l’amusement de ce jeu infernal.

Je regarde les yeux de Frank, et je sais qu’il aimerait me sourire à présente aussi, même sous cette masque incroyablement déformé par la torture.

On ne va pas mourir, lui et moi.

On va devenir deux enveloppes, indignes d’être tués, d’être libérés par cette agonie.

L’agonie qui vole ces moments de sérénité qu’on savait trouver même dans les moments plus sombres, plus toxiques de cette guerre sans sens.

Une guerre finie, mais qui nous apporte avec elle dans ses dernières séquelles d’existence.

La douleur cède la place à la folie, et mes yeux finalement se serrent.

Je n’ai besoin de regarder non plus, car le monde a arrêté d’exister.

Je vais revoit le très convoité soleil, mais je ne vais même pas savoir que je le regarde.

Les héros sont morts.

On va vivre pour toujours dans le limbes.


End file.
